Bedtime story
by ylc
Summary: Ryan tells his little daughter a bedtime story of an Ice Princess and a brave knight. Zekepay all the way!


Hi dearest! So, as I promised, this is my Zekepay one-shot, as a Valentine's Day gift! Of course, it's a bit delayed, but hopefully you won't mind?

Anyway, hope you like it!

HSM belongs to Disney.

* * *

Bedtime story.

Ryan observed his 6-years-old daughter as she pouted cutely. He just couldn't resist it! It was exactly the same trick his sister had used so many times in the past to get him to do whatever she wanted!

"Okay, but then you're going to sleep without any more protests!" he conceded, sighing.

The girl squealed happily and hugged him. He picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"So, which story do you want me to read?" he asked, looking at the bookshelf, praying it would be a very short one. After all, he still needed to get ready for his anniversary's dinner…

"But you've already read those to me! I want a new one!" the girl protested, crossing her arms and pouting very Sharpay-ly.

"A new one?" he asked, pondering his options. One, he could try to convince the girl that he wasn't very good at making up stories. But that would lead to his baby girl crying and that wasn't what he wanted.

And then, his other option was to actually come up with a bedtime story. He sighed; oh well, how difficult could it be?

"Okay then. This story starts…"

"You're supposed to say 'once upon a time, in a far away land…'"

"Helena…" he protested, crossing his arms "who's telling the story?"

"Sorry daddy, but you are not as good as mommy with starting fairytales" the little brunette girl informed him, pouting. She certainly took after his sister's looks but her hair was definitely her mother's. He smiled and ruffled her hair, before kissing her forehead.

"Fine, have it your way. Once upon a time, in a far away land…

_

* * *

Once upon a time, __in a far away land called Dramaville lived a young princess named Sharpay, but everyone in the kingdom knew her as 'the Ice Princess'. The girl was one of the most beautiful women in the whole world, but she was alone due to a terrible spell that had fallen over her. _

_Well, no, that wasn't exactly accurate._

_When she was younger, no one in the kingdom would take her seriously. People would ignore her or treat her badly. One day, she fell in love with a young knight from another kingdom, but when he didn't even look at her, she couldn't handle anymore. She simply broke down._

_Then, a beautiful fairy, close to the royal family, offered her a deal. She would make everyone respect and fear her. Everyone will kneel at her feet and people would never dare to ignore her again. Princess Sharpay, being young and naive, accepted, thinking that would make the knight love her._

_What the princess didn't suspect was that said fairy was really an evil witch, who enjoyed making people miserable. The witch made her powerful indeed, but she also turned her into a big, ice breathing dragon with a frozen heart._

* * *

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Is auntie Sharpay gonna get hurt in this story?"

"Darling, it's a make up history"

"I know, but I don't want her to get hurt! And she's the villain and villains always... "

"Don't worry, love, auntie Sharpay is gonna be alright"

"Promise?"

"I promise" he smiled, ruffling her hair "now, back to our story..."

_

* * *

Princess Sharpay, however, was very happy with her transformation. Now everybody respected __her and was afraid of her. But, since she was still lonely, she started trying to take over other countries, to get more riches and to have more subjects to fear and worship her. _

_The princess had a brother, Prince Ryan. The young prince was very worried for his sister and he wanted to find a way to __break the spell. So he traveled the whole world, searching for a good witch or a fairy or a wizard who would help him. Just when he was giving up hope, he reached Jocksland, the farthest kingdom on earth. There, he met the ruler of the place, Prince Troy. Prince Troy had heard of the ice hearted dragon that was tormenting other kingdoms and, of course, he immediately offered his help, thinking that would bring peace back to the world. So, the ruler sent Prince Ryan with his more talented sorceress, Lady Kelsi._

_As soon as Prince Ryan laid his eyes on Lady Kelsi, he immediately felt in love with her. However, he realized their love could never be as long as his sister was an ice hearted dragon. Thus, now, he had an even bigger reason to try to get Princess Sharpay back to normal._

_After a long analysis of the situation, Lady Kelsi told him that the best they could do was to resort to the traditional spell breaking formula: a true love's first kiss._

_Prince Ryan then remembered the young knight that had captivated his sister's heart years ago. He told this to Prince Troy and after hearing the knight's description, he realized said boy was one of his best friends, Sir Zeke. Unfortunately, Sir Zeke had left years ago in a quest and no one had seen him ever since._

_Hope seemed to be truly lost, but Prince Troy wasn't going to give up so easily. So he sent messengers to the closest kingdoms, hoping that someone there may know where Zeke was. Days passed and the knight seemed to have disappeared from the earth's face. A sense of doom washed over everyone and when everything seemed lost, a messenger returned with good news._

_He came from__ Braniactown, a country far far away, which was ruled by Princess Gabriella. The princess said that, years ago, an outsider had arrived to her country, despair all written over his face. That man looked like the one they were looking for, so, perhaps, it was the knight. Yet, the 'knight' had gone to the mountains and now lived there, as a hermit._

_Prince Ryan knew it may be his only chance to get his sister back to normal, so he decided to go and look for him. Prince Troy helped him with the preparations for his trip, but couldn't come with him. However, Lady Kelsi accompanied him, not only because she was in love with him but because she was curious of how things will turn up in the end._

_***_

_They found Sir Zeke exactly were Princess Gabriella had said. __However, he wasn't the brave knight in shinny armor he once was. Now he looked completely defeated and miserable. _

_Yet, he did recognize Prince Ryan. How couldn't he, when the prince was his beloved's brother? Why yes, indeed, Sir Zeke had fallen for Princess Sharpay long ago, even before she knew he existed. But he was a poor knight, who had no power or glory and he thought a woman like her would never even look at him. Oh, how wrong had he been!_

_Therefore, after hearing Prince Ryan's story and finding out that his dearly loved princess had turned into a horrible ice hearted dragon, he didn't hesitate to go and look for her. _

* * *

"Oh, so I'm back to being an evil big dragon, aren't I?"

"Auntie Shar! Uncle Zeke!"

"Shar! How did you get in?"

"Kelsi gave us a key. How else are we supposed to look after your daughter?"

"Oh. Right…"

"Shouldn't you be getting ready for dinner?"

"Well yes, but Helena here…"

"We'll take good care of her, Ryan. Trust us" Zeke said, smiling, his arms firmly wrapped around his wife's waist. Sharpay giggled (which Ryan still found quite unusual)

"Okay… right… so…"

"Daddy! You need to finish the story!"

"But Helena…"

"Please! It's almost over, anyway…"

He sighed, dramatically, scratching the back of his neck. His sister and his brother-in-law chuckled.

"You're really as bossy as your aunt"

"Hey!"

Ryan laughed and ignored his twin "So, Prince Ryan, Lady Kelsi and Sir Zeke went back to Dramaville…

_

* * *

Meanwhile, Princess Sharpay __was preparing an attack upon Braniactown. The princess was surprised when her evil minions informed her that her brother was back but was even more astonished after discovering that Sir Zeke had come with him. She experimented a mix of anger, confusion and gladness after hearing that news. Sir Zeke was coming to Dramaville, following her brother, almost surely trying to stop her and her evil schemes. But why? Why did he care? Could he possibly…?_

Don't be an idiot, Sharpay _she reprimanded herself; of course he didn't like her! He probably thought she was a horrible monster that needed to be destroyed! She closed her eyes, fighting back tears. After a couple of minutes, she smirked, proud of herself. Well, if things were going to be that way… she needed to make a couple of arrangements for her brother's and friends' arrival…_

_***  
_

_By the time the little fellowship arrived to the capital, Princess Sharpay was already waiting for them. She sent an especial 'committee' to lead them to the palace. Everything was very suspicious but Prince Ryan was kinda hoping his sister wasn't scheming anything…_

_The young female was waiting in the hearing's room, sitting on her throne, smirking madly.__ She smirked even more as they approached, lazily staring at them._

"_Oh, look who's back! And you brought some friends! Why, Ryan, isn't that nice?"_

_The prince just stared at her, worriedly. What was she planning? It wasn't something good, he just knew it! But what…?_

"_Princess!" Sir Zeke exclaimed, taking a step closer to her "my beloved princess…"_

_She huffed. How dare he! Coming there, after all those years, calling her beloved! She glared evilly, standing up, biting her lip. "Beloved, you said? Ja! I'm insulted! Do you think I'm a moron? Oh, I'll show you to respect me!" she yelled, starting to take her dragonish form. Prince Ryan and Lady Kelsi stepped back, feeling terrified by the princess outburst. This was going to end badly… maybe, if they were lucky enough, they'll live to tell the tale…_

_Sir Zeke, however, continued advancing, determined. The princess (that was now a dragon) glared at him and let out an icy breath. He didn't even shiver. __She started to get very angry. Why wasn't he even a little impressed? How disrespectful can you get?!_

_She roared and attacked him, sending icy breaths his way. He was going to get frozen! This was to__o dangerous! Maybe they should…_

_Yet, his resolution never quivered. Soon, he was standing in front of her. Again, she roared but before she could attack him again, he kissed her muzzle tenderly. She stared at him, surprised. _

_Slowly, she transformed back. She continued staring at him, completely bewildered. He smiled, cupping her face and gently kissed her again. She just kept staring, happy beyond measure, but also very confused. _

"_Why…?" she asked, puzzled and he chuckled._

"_You don't need a reason to love someone. You just do" he answered, capturing her lips into another kiss._

* * *

"Are we talking of the same Sharpay?"

"I'm sorry?"

"Well, the Sharpay I know slapped me the first time I tried to steal a kiss from her…"

The blond female rolled her eyes and nudged her husband "Dear, I think you just have ruined the mood…"

"Guys, please. I need to finish the story…"

"You better hurry up, Kelsi must have finished work a little ago…"

Ryan paled a little. If he wasn't ready by the time Kelsi arrived… "Okay, okay… So, umm… where was I?"

"They kissed"

"Oh, right. So…

_

* * *

Was the spell broken? Well, unfortunately, it wasn't. Apparently, the __evil witch's magic was very strong. Not that it was that bad, 'cause now, with Sir Zeke at her side, Princess Sharpay promised to never ever become a dragon again and frighten the neighbors countries._

_Of course, sometime she couldn't keep her promise. She just enjoyed her powers too much! But, most of the time, she was a nice, sweet, hopelessly in love woman. And that was fine enough for everyone._

_The end._

* * *

"A little crappy ending, bro"

"Oh, shut up Shar! I really don't have more time!"

"I liked it!"

"See? The important thing is that Helena liked it"

"Ryan Evans! Why aren't you ready for dinner?!" Kelsi was now standing on the room's threshold, arms crossed over her chest.

"Hi, sis-in-law! You're early!" Sharpay exclaimed, smiling innocently. The brunette only rolled her eyes.

"I'll be ready in a minute, love!"

Ryan stood up and rushed outside, trying to get ready as soon as possible. Zeke, Sharpay and Helena laughed, while Kelsi glared playfully at him.

* * *

Ryan and Kelsi left for their anniversary's dinner. Helena felt sleep a little later, while her aunt and uncle watched over her.

"Maybe we should start thinking about having children of our own"

"Do you want me to divorce you, Zeke Baylor?"

He chuckled and pulled her into a tight embrace, which she returned willingly. "I'm glad you're not an evil coldhearted dragon anymore, Shar"

She laughed "I never was! I really don't know what gave Ryan that idea…"

"Geez, I don't know! He must have gone crazy!"

She nudged him, glaring playfully. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I liked the story, though" she informed him, cuddling closer to him "but I feel something's missing. Something very important for a fairytale"

"Really? Like what?" he asked, placing small kisses along her jaw.

She locked eyes with him, a sincere smile playing on her lips. She kissed him, lovingly "an ending. A real ending"

Again, he chuckled "What about: 'and they lived happily ever after'"

She kissed him again. "My thoughts exactly"

* * *

OMG! I'm in corny mood, do you notice? Well, I hope you liked it! I sure enjoyed writing it, since this one shot has been going on inside my head since I wrote chapter 3 of my other HSM fic…

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
